


Quiet Storm

by Dyongo



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyongo/pseuds/Dyongo
Summary: I’m still knew to this medium, but I’m not so disappointed in this one. I’m hoping y’all aren’t either.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Quiet Storm

His belief he had escaped from the Chimera didn’t fully sink in until much later. Not when he was being hauled from the escape pod, not when Kanan’s hand steadied him and his words drew so much anxiety from him, not even when they were light years away...

Not until he felt himself being lifted from the floor and hauled away and his immediate response was to yank away, despite the pain. 

“‘EY! Knock it off!” A familiar voice scolded as the hold around him dropped away. 

“Kallus...?” The same voice asked while trying to hold him upright. “Can you hear me?”

“Mnhmm.” Was the best he could answer.

If he was being dragged off to a public execution, that’s all they’d be getting from him. He should be be awake, he knew, but his body wouldn’t comply. How it managed it’s basic functions were lost to him and shortly after, nothing was. 

——-

“....recommend time...”

“That’s not....”

“..eb, calm down...”

He heard snippets here and there through his sedated state, but it was so hard to fight the heavy weight of it all. 

But sooner or later, there wasn’t anything the sedation could do to stop the nightmares.

Smoke, from burned flesh and dust, the dried, caked blood on his hands, the wailing screeching of what he’d been a part of for the Greater Good. 

He jolted awake in a frenzy, eyes wide and unseeing nothing but ash and clouds of smoke. Like Onderon. Like Lasan. 

“It’s alright, you’re safe.” He heard through his mental chaos and tried to focus on where it was coming from. 

“You’re safe here.” He felt the pressure of a palm over his chest followed by a wave of warmth that he hadn’t felt since..

“Gar...Garazeb....” he tried as his already cracking voice could manage. 

“I’ll get him, but you need to stay here.” Another comforting wave washed over him and he grabbed weakly the wrist attached to that palm. His lucidity came back in a rush. He couldn’t talk to Zeb now. It would be too much. 

“Don’t...no. Don’t... don’t wake him. Not for this.” He managed to crack his eyes open enough to see Kanan Jarrus’s blank eyes looking back.

“I see.” Kanan nodded before pulling his hand back before Kallus stopped him, regaining his mentality piece by excruciating piece. Eventually his breathing evened out and not once did the Jedi move. Like he knew if he did, Kallus would fall apart all over again. So he stayed, and projected as much empathy and calm as he could. After a while he heard a huff. 

“I don’t suppose you could pass that sense of humor on to someone less fortunate?” Kallus asked, shifting back into the bed he was confined to. 

“Looks to me like you’re getting it already?” Kanan tested with a small smirk. 

Kallus’s laugh was short and ended in a series of hacking coughs. Immediately Kanan pushed him back down. 

“Humor aside, I’ll tell Zeb you’re awake... maybe I’ll convince him to bring you breakfast.” He said, slipping his mask back on with a sly smirk. 

Kallus grumbled. “Breakfast in bed? Really?”

“Maybe.” Kanan said as he left. “He likes that kind of thing, by the way.”

Kallus couldn’t help the glare...it was a defensive thing. He couldn’t allow the...the hope that there could be anything more. 

He heard Jarrus chuckle from the door. “That’s the rebel spirit.” 

“What?” Kallus asked. 

“Hope.” Kanan answered before leaving him.


End file.
